Reba
Reba is the secondary antagonist turned supporting protagonist in Lake Placid 3, and one of the main protagonists in Lake Placid: The Final Chapter and Lake Placid vs. Anaconda. She was portrayed by Yancy Butler. Lake Placid 3 She was first seen approached by a teenager named Brett, to help him find his girlfriend, who he fears will be taken advantage of by Aaron. Reba agrees and takes Brett out onto the lake in her boat with Jonas and Walt. Stopping to hunt elk, a crocodile attacks the boat and knocks the group into the water. Walt is devoured, but the others escape to shore and are stranded in the woods. Meanwhile, Brett, Reba, and Jonas manage to shoot a crocodile dead, but another crocodile arrives and decapitates Jonas before attacking Reba, who manages to escape. Desperate, Reba and Brett travel on Reba's boat to Sadie's house and meet with Nathan, Susan and Connor. Determined to find Ellie, Brett escapes to Reba's boat and searches for her. He finds Ellie, but a crocodile kills him. Reba kills a crocodile that breaks into the house, before she leaves with Nathan, Susan and Connor. Ellie joins them, and they make it to the town. The group break into the supermarket to call for help, setting off the alarm that attracts Dimitri, but he is swiftly devoured as a group of crocodiles enter the supermarket. The group is ambushed but manage to kill most of the crocodiles, but Reba is injured in the progress Lake Placid: The Final Chapter Reba, who was injured in the process leaves the supermarket and throws a knife to the last surviving crocodile. She later becomes an EPA Agent, and joins in with Dennis and Sheriff Theresa Giove, and ventures to Black Lake and neutralize an infant crocodile with a tranquilizer. They meet Lieutenant Ryan Loffin on land and drive towards a ten-thousand volt fence built by the Army Corps of Engineers. She and her team reunite with the teenagers while she accuses Jim Bickerman of his actions. Reba and her team seemed to have completely exterminated the crocodiles, and she keeps a croc head for house decoration. Lake Placid vs. Anaconda She works as a sheriff, and calls U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service officer Will "Tully" Tull to help recapture the escaped crocodiles. Later, Deputy Ferguson discovers one of the surviving sorority girls hiding on a boat. The traumatized girl is taken to a hospital, while Tully and Reba continue to search for Bethany. Clear Lake is evacuated by Ferguson. Tully and Reba are later attacked by a crocodile which is in turn attacked by an anaconda, which crushes the crocodile until it explodes. The anaconda escapes. Sarah's group steals a boat. While riding it, Bickerman falls off and is dragged underwater by a crocodile. After landing, the other commando is killed by an anaconda. Tully and Reba kill one anaconda and rescue Bethany, Margo, and Jane. They group along with Ferguson until Sarah and Beach arrive. They discover two crocodiles eating a male anaconda. The female anaconda appears and kills a crocodile, and a crocodile flings the male anaconda into a helicopter, containing Sarah's extraction team, causing it to crash. The female anaconda kills the crocodile and eats Beach alive. Beach sacrifices his own life by detonating a grenade in his possession, killing the anaconda that swallowed him. Reba and her police officers then arrest Sarah Murdoch for her crime. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Successful Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased